fridaynightlightsseriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Jason Street
Jason begins the series as the starting quarterback of the Dillon Panthers. He is ranked as one of the top high school quarterbacks in the nation, but during the first game of the season he suffers a severe spinal cord injury while successfully tackling a defender in what would have been a game-ending touchdown. It is later determined that the C7-T1 injury will leave him with paralysis of his lower body and with only limited use of his hands. During Jason's hospital stay his (then) girlfriend Lyla begins an affair with Tim Riggins, Jason's best friend. The two manage to hide the affair for a while until Jason sees the two in a very intimate looking moment. He confronts Lyla about it but she lies and says they are not having one. Jason however isn't convinced and after his first Rugby game slugs Tim and challenges him to a fight, a fight that Tim walks away from out of shame and guilt over his actions. Jason tries his best to hate Lyla for her part in the affair but comes to admit he still loves her and proposes to her. While in rehab Jason's roommate, Herc, harasses and pushes Jason to the edge, trying to get him fired up. When he's finally pushed Jason too far he reveals that he was trying to get him motivated so that he could introduce him to his future. That future would be the sport of wheelchair rugby. Having something to strive for Jason focuses solely on becoming the best player he can and manages to get an invitation to try out for the US National Quad Rugby Team. Putting school on hold he spends two weeks pushing himself and showing everyone what he can do. When the time comes he is disappointed when he is not chosen to join the team and go to Beijing. While he is nursing his wounds over not being chosen for the team Herc informs him that the reason that he was not chosen was due to his lack of experience with his wheelchair. As if all these hardships were not enough Jason soon has to live the life of a pariah when his parents bring a lawsuit against Coach Taylor for not properly training him how to tackle someone. Many in the town do not like this, particularly Jason himself as he knew that it wasn't the coaches fault but due to the financial burden on his parents over his medical expenses he goes along with it. When a settlement hearing is called Jason takes a stand and writes out exactly how much he thinks he is owed, what that sum is is never disclosed but the settlement is agreed upon. Prior to the semi-finals for the state championship Jason, now focused for the first time in a long time, takes it upon himself to mentor his replacement, . During one of their training sessions Coach Taylor sees this and after they win a big game offers Jason a coaching position. Jason is instrumental in the Panther's winning the State Championship and the first season ends with Jason giving the team a pep talk about preparing for the next season. Jason quits after the first game of the new football season, due to the direction that the new head coach has taken the team in. He briefly returns after Coach Taylor returns from TMU but quits shortly after because he says he needs to stop living in the past and trying to be the Jason Street he was before the accident. After being told he can never have children due to his injury, Jason has a one-night stand with a woman named Erin, which results in a pregnancy. After some debate, Erin agrees to have the child, which turns out to be a baby boy named Noah. Jason is shown to be a great father and has come to love Erin very much. However, Erin becomes wary of Jason's ability to support her and Noah. especially when Jason says he wants to get in the highly-risky business of 'flipping' houses. He and a group of friends buy Buddy Garrity's old house, which they fix up and successfully sell. Despite this, Erin tells Jason she intends to move back East to her parents' home in northern New Jersey and raise their son there. Jason meets a sports agent at Dillon high school during practice one day, who gives him a card and tells him to look him up when he's in New York. Jason misinterprets the statement and goes to New York with Tim in hopes of landing a job at the agency so that he can provide a means of support to Erin and Noah. The agent, surprised to see him, tells Jason that he has graduates from Ivy League schools fighting to get into the firm daily, and that he himself must maintain quotas just to keep his own job. In an effort to prove himself, Jason convinces Wendell Foley to sign with the agency. He shows up at the office with Wendell in tow, and he later reveals to Erin that he has been hired and would like to be in her life and that of their child if she lets him. She accepts and the storyline of Jason Street ends there. http:// Relationship with Lyla Jason and Lyla's worlds came crashing down when Jason had his injury. Lyla was devastated but tried to remain strong for Jason. However Lyla slept with Jason's best friend several times, something that ruined not only their relationship but Jason's long time friendship with Tim. Jason is very bitter, not only about his injured body, but now his injured heart. After some time Jason finally forgives Lyla and the two struggle to get back to where they were. Jason eventually proposes to Lyla and she accepts. This however does not help things. The couple are affected by many outside forces trying out for the wheelchair rugby team which may take him away for a long time & Lyla's parents getting a divorce after her father has an affair. and the relationship finally ends after Jason is found kissing another woman by Lyla. Lyla angrily throws the engagement ring back at Jason and the two have not spoken until Tim called Lyla to help him convince Jason to not go through with an experimental surgery